


New Year Reunion

by soymilklatte



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, New Year's Eve, Reunion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soymilklatte/pseuds/soymilklatte
Summary: They are finally back together again.





	New Year Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet for New Year's Eve.

New Year’s Eve. At this point in time on earth, it is anyway. She isn’t exactly certain what year it is or what year it is soon to be but that is unneeded and unimportant information. What is important is that it is nearly another year gone after countless years of searching. 

Rose is still lost, still aimlessly making her way through time and space on her own, still has not found her way home to her Doctor. So, it is New Year’s Eve, Rose is back on earth for the night, somewhere in Europe, she knows that much, and she is sitting alone, her drink untouched on the bar when she feels something that is both familiar and foreign.

Rose glances around and sees a woman, seemingly frozen, in the doorway staring at her as though Rose is some sort of expected apparition. It only takes a moment for Rose to recognize something that she cannot even fully explain in the woman’s eyes but Rose knows, she knows down to her bones that this woman is her Doctor.

Rose doesn’t know who moved first but the next thing she is aware of is that they are in each others arms after such a long time and when the Doctor’s lips find hers, when she feels the Doctor’s breath pulse against the roof of her mouth, she know that she is finally home.

They have so much to talk about, even more than Rose had anticipated, countless stories to share but for now, they’re back together. They walk, hand in hand (and even though she fully expected it, there is a welcoming warmth, a relief in the fact that their hands still fit together perfectly), back to the TARDIS as celebration fireworks and sparklers go off around them.

“Happy New Year, Rose,” the Doctor whispers as she presses another kiss against her lips.

“Happy New Year, my Doctor,” she replies, with a beaming, tongue-touched smile.

This new Doctor isn’t who Rose had expected to find when the dimension cannon had finally worked (such a long time ago) and she doesn’t know how much time has passed for the Doctor but what she does know is that this is her future and she won’t let go again.

**Author's Note:**

> { thank you for reading and if you want to see the moodboard that accompanies this fic please click [here](https://starsandfairytales.tumblr.com/post/169169633043/a-little-thirteenrose-new-years-reunion) }


End file.
